Ayame Ono
Ayame Ono is a and the Captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. For the 5th Division Captain of an alternate universe Gotei 13, click here. Appearance Ayame appears as a woman who is of Japanese descent in her late 20's, she has a lithe and petite build, she has long brown hair which she usually wears in a bun and she has bright green eyes. Her facial features are quite soft, having a rounded jaw, pursed lips and a small nose, her eyes are also angled in shape. Ayame wears the standard Shinigami uniform of a Shihakushō with no visible modifications made to it, she also wears a sleeved variant of the normal Captain's Haori. Personality Ayame, for the most is a generally down to earth individual, usually being able to make the right decisions while also being reasonable towards others opinions, however, Ayame does have an extremely short explosive temper, causing her to retaliate to anything that is considered even slightly provocative. While Ayame's sporadic anger typically makes it hard for anyone to really talk to her in a normal manner she can be relatively nice in social situations where she is in a docile mood. During battle Ayame's anger becomes more prominent and intense, causing her to become rather belligerent towards both her opponents and allies, shouting at them for even the slightest mistake, her exceptional anger makes it so that in the heat of battle she is hard to work with in a team. Despite her highly aggressive temperament, Ayame's judgement during battle stays mostly intact, and while her anger causes her to make mistakes, she is able to set her temper aside somewhat while judging an opponent's movements. Powers and Abilities : As a Captain of the Gotei 13, Ayame has honed her skill in Zanjutsu to a rather exceptional level, despite the fact her preference lies in Kidō. Ayame's main fighting style in Zanjutsu is rather frenzied, incorporating quick slashes and jabs while also pressuring her opponent into moving backwards. Keen Intellect: Despite her having lapses in judgement due to her overbearing temper, Ayame still has a fair amount of intellect, being able to somewhat decipher the enemy's strategy in the heat of battle. Enhanced Speed: Even without the use of her Hohō, Ayame is alarmingly quick, being able to keep up with others without the use of Shunpo for a small period of time. : Ayame's skill in Kidō is quite masterful, her knowledge and skill in the art surpassing most of her peers downright. Ayame is able to use most Kidō spells without incantation while keeping a good amount of power and control, only needing the use of incantations for the extremely high level Kidō spells she has access to. Her main fighting style revolves around Kidō, usually using it in conjunction with her speed in an attempt to hit and run. : Despite her not technically being a master at it, Ayame is extremely quick when utilising Shunpo, being able to shock opponents with her speed, she is able to use this in conjunction with her Kidō prowess in order to enforce a hit and run strategy, which is extremely effective against the unwary. : As a Captain of the Gotei 13, Ayame boasts of a great deal of Spiritual Power which is on par with that of an average Captain-level individual. The colour of Ayame's Reiatsu is violet. Zanpakutō Noroi (呪い, Curse): When sealed, Ayame's Zanpakutō appears as a regular Katana with a black hilt and a hexagonal tsuba. *'Shikai': It's release command is "Submerge". Ayame's Shikai appears as what seems to be a golden , with it's form being akin to that of a typical Vajra with it's clubbed ends being ribbed with the tips being spiked. Noroi has a number of Kidō based abilities that Ayame can utilise for both offensive and defensive purposes. :*'Yoru no Uwagusuri' (夜の釉薬, Night's Glaze): A mid ranged technique where a collection of violet energy builds up in one of the tip's of Noroi's spike's before fully charging and allowing Ayame to fire the energy, turning it into a elongated pike firing from Ayame's Zanapakutō, traveling a number of metres, piercing anything it hits before dissipating silently. This technique can be negated with a strong enough attack or spiritual pressure. :*'Tsutsumu' (包む, Encase): A defensive technique which when activated, protects Ayame by creating a spherical barrier of violet energy designed like the ribbed clubs on Noroi's form. This technique is able to protect Ayame from physical and ranged energy attacks alike, acting a a force field rather than a physical shield. The barrier however can only take so much abuse and will dissipate if it is attacked enough or if a strong enough attack hits it. :*'Kage no Namida' (影の涙, Tears of the Shadow): A ranged technique where Ayame's Zanpakutō charges a collection of violet energy inside Noroi's form and subsequently fires it into the air, where it splits apart and rains upon the opponent with countless small bullets of energy. *'Bankai': Noroi no Nageki (呪いの嘆き, Curse's Lament): Under Construction Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer *''The Final Mile'' Category:Captain Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:5th Division Category:Characters